


brightest star in my life

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Logan and Roman head to an art museum for a date though Roman doesn't know that there's a surprise in store for him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	brightest star in my life

“You’re staring, Logan. Again.”

Logan smiles. 

“Isn’t that what one is supposed to do in an art museum?” he asks

“At the art pieces, yes. You, however, have been staring at me more than the artwork we came to see,” replies Roman. 

“I can’t help it that you’re far more fascinating and wondrous to look at than all the artwork in the museum,” comments Logan.

Roman’s eyes widen then he covers his face to hide his blush but Logan gently pulls his hands away and gives him a soft kiss. 

Wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist, Roman presses his face into Logan’s shoulder until the blush on his face fades away. He can’t believe his boyfriend actually made him blush in public when it’s usually the other way around. 

Logan presses a kiss to the top of Roman’s head. 

Eventually, Roman lets go of most of Logan except for one of his hands which he interlaces their fingers together before continuing to wander around the museum. 

“Are you having a satisfactory time, my dear?” asks Logan. 

Roman grins then gives his hand a squeeze.

“More than satisfactory, my love,” he responds. 

Logan kisses his cheek.

“I’m pleased to hear that,” he says with a smile. 

Looking at his boyfriend, Roman raises an eyebrow at him...suspicious about the grin on his face but knowing better than to ask because when Logan doesn’t want to share something, there’s no getting it out of him. 

They come to a water fountain with benches around the edge for people to sit on, in the middle of the courtyard and Logan leads over to one of the empty benches.

Roman watches in concern as Logan opens and closes his mouth several times before nodding to himself and turning to him.

Logan takes both of Roman’s hands in his own. 

“I’ve never been good with words and emotions; never thought I’d ever need to be until you dramatically threw yourself into my life. Then I found myself speechless for all the best reasons whenever you’re around. I want to keep being speechless for the rest of my life….”

Letting go of one of Roman’s hands, Logan stands up from the bench only to go down onto one knee in front of him, causing Roman’s eyes to widen and his free hand to come up to his mouth as he realizes what’s happening when he sees the box in Logan’s hand.

“There are no words in the English dictionary to adequately sum up everything you mean to me but I want to spend the rest of our lives trying to find them. Roman, the brightest star in my life, will you do the honor of marrying me?” 

Opening the box, there’s a simple yet elegant diamond ring with one ruby on each side of the diamond. 

Roman throws himself at Logan, kissing every part of him that he can reach.

“I take that is a yes?”

“Yes! A million times yes!”

Logan takes the ring out of the box then slips it onto the ring finger on Roman’s left hand before kissing him.

Leaning his forehead against Logan’s, Roman smiles brightly as happy tears stream down both of their faces.

“You know, we’re gonna need to get you a ring too.”

Logan kisses him. 


End file.
